HUNTERS (rushu)
"The Guild of Friends." That sums up who we are. We are a group of friends that enjoy hunting large game in Dofus. And if a particular prey proves too big to handle, we work hard to get even bigger; enjoying it even more when we bag the beasts. Anything that moves, is a target for our hunts. And if it eludes us now, it won't elude us later. So dragons beware! The slayers are here... HUNTERS Hierarchy Note : members playing under the old Dofus version may not see the new ranks. Try to Clear the Cache in order to display the new ranks properly. (found in the Options Menu, top right corner of your screen) If that doesn't work, you may have to download the latest version of the Dofus client. Second in Command : w:c:dofus:Guild Officers are hand-picked from those who have shown themselves to be trustworthy, responsible & mature individuals. Required qualities include : guild participation, a willingness to help those of lower levels, ability to be fair in mediating disputes & the ability to get along with everyone. Privileges : * Same as Treasurer. * Manage the Ranks. * Ban other members. * Manage other members mounts. * Manage the rights. Treasurer : Privileges : * Same as Protector. Protector : Privileges : * Same as Manufacturer. Manufacturer : Privileges : * Same as Reservist. Reservist : Privileges : * Same as Servant. Servant : Privileges : * Same as Guard. Guard : Privileges : * Same as Scout. Scout : Privileges : * Same as Spy. Spy : Privileges : * Same as Diplomat. * Use the Paddocks. Diplomat : Privileges : * Same as Secretary. Secretary : Privileges : * Same as Murderer. * Place Perceptors. Murderer : Privileges : * Same as Governer. Governer : Privileges : * Same as Muse. * Collect items from a Perceptor. Muse : Privileges : * Same as Counsellor. Counsellor : Privileges : * Same as Chosen One. Chosen One : Privileges : * Same as Guide. Guide : Privileges : * Same as Mentor. * Collect kamas from a Perceptor. Mentor : Privileges : * Same as Recruiting Officer. Recruiting Officer : Privileges : * Same as Breeder. Breeder : Privileges : * Same as Merchant. Merchant : Privileges : * Same as Apprentice. * Invite new members. * Collect kamas from a Perceptor. Apprentice : Privileges : * Able to choose their XP donated. On Approval : Welcome to the guild. Everyone is free to donate as little or as much XP as they would like. But to prevent abuse, only the Leader & the Officers can change the XP settings. Note : by default, XP is set at 5% upon joining. So if you want it changed, just message any of the higher-ups, and they'll gladly change your XP setting for you. Privileges : * Same as Torturer. Guild Ranks : Privileges : * Same as Deserteur. Deserteur : Deserteurs are members who have been inactive for a long time. Those on this rank are slated for priority removal should the guild need room for new recruits. If a Deserteur logs on before removal, he/she can be reinstated back into the standard ranks by simply informing whoever is online at the time. Privileges : * Same as Nuisance. Nuisance : Privileges : * Same as Penitent. Penitent : Privileges : * None. Private Paddocks The HUNTERS Private Paddock is located at (-28,34) down south in Brakmar. The spot is right beside the Handymen's sellrooms, conveniently close to all Public Paddocks in the city and managed by RoseTyler, our mount breeding specialist. Players who don't have access to a Private Paddock of their own, but wishes to breed their turkeys, can use our paddock free of charge. (for pregnancy purposes only) This applies to members' alts as well as non-members. Donations for this service are accepted. Our contact infos are found below. Perceptor Boosts We have done the research here, and our Perceptor has been leveled up the best it can. Perceptors need at least one offensive spell to defeat lowbies who try to solo it. Ours have the spell Rock which has a wide Area of Effect. And although the spell Flame inflicts more damage over time, it's Linear fire can be blocked by trees and can easily be avoided with smart movement. The spell Rock on the other hand, can hit attackers hiding behind trees and can hit more targets in one shot. We have also boosted its Unbewitchment spell. This allows it to remove enemy weapon skills; very useful for lowering attacker damage output. As for the collection abilities, every single point is spent on Item Stealing ability. There is no need for Resource Steal, when Item Steal can also collect resources. The amount of kamas collected with Kama Steal is too low to compete with the gains from items sold after collecting. As for the XP ability, points are too valuable to spend on something the good guilds usually have; contributing members. The XP gained by Perceptors with that ability is too low. They need to survive for long periods just to recoup the kama costs. And instead of collecting potentially valuable items, they end up spending a lot of time collecting small amounts of XP that members can get in a few minutes. Item Steal is where the big money is. And that's where all our points have been allocated. Placing Perceptors From time to time, the guild will place Perceptors for the enjoyment of everyone. These are payed-for out of the Leader and the Officers own pockets. All members on line at the collection time, are automatically considered to receive. Members may receive these items provided they are putting them to good use such as scrolling their main & have donated xp. Anyone caught abusing this will automatically be kicked. Everyone may have a Perceptor placed for them, provided they pay for it themselves. Since Perceptors are useless without defenders, placers are advised to ask, in advance, for help in its defense. Be considerate. If other people are too busy to help, then perhaps the time is not right for placing one. XP Rights Granting XP rights to a person, allows that person to change the XP settings of other members, on top of their own. This can lead to some people abusing this right by changing everyone's XP settings without their knowing. To prevent such abuse, only trusted Officers are granted rights to change other members XP donations. However, guildmates who are known for their dedication, loyalty & maturity, may be granted the right to change their own XP setting. But under no circumstance will new members that we barely know, be given XP rights. Guild Events On certain days, the guild may sponsor some activities. Everyone is welcome to participate in these events. The more, the merrier. So have fun, and enjoy! * Mob Monday : Monday's event focuses on hunting specific mobs of monsters, from Gobballs to Treechnids. It is also a chance for everyone to bond and test battle tactics. * Whack Wednesday : Wednesdays is when we hone our PvP skills. It is a chance for everyone to get familiar with how each class reacts differently to one another. And learn new tricks on the finer points of the class spells. * Emote Saturday : Saturdays is when we satisfy our craving for non-stop action! Emote action, that is. Any missing emotes can be filled-in on saturdays. The guild will consider requests. And members' alts are welcome to join! Guild Alignment A player's alignment doesn't truly matter to us. All Neutrals, Bontarians and Brakmarians are welcome to join. But aggressions between guildmates of opposing alignments are prohibited without prior consent from both parties. Guild History On the morning of Tuesday, August the 29th, 2006, Balrog-Lord found a glowing blue stone deep inside the foul belly of a dead Fungi Master. He immediately brought the still-warm Guildalogem into the Guild Temple of Amakna. And thus the HUNTERS were borne on the furry arms of a big red Sadida. Then, on Friday morning, December the 8th, Balrog-Lord passed on the mantle of leadership to two outstanding guildmates, the ever-responsible & fair Enutrof Sanchico, and the always-fun & popular Sram Missml. Together, they will bring the HUNTERS into new heights of success in the wonderful world of Dofus. List Of Guild Professionals : Guild Memberships We only accept recruits that are level 30 and above. But special exceptions are made for nice & mature people or member alts. Each new member will be placed "On Trial" for a maximum of one week to make sure they fit within our guild. :) Both F2P and P2P are welcome to join. All classes are also welcome. We just ask that you be civil to fellow guildmates and have a friendly attitude. * Any sort of derogatory behavior will not be tolerated. We have a zero tolerance policy on intolerance. Joking aside, we're a pretty accepting bunch. * We're looking for players who like to jump in and participate in guild activities. In other words, be sociable from time to time. * We prefer main characters, but if you are looking to add an alt, we don't mind. The important part is that you be active. Unused "mules" won't cut it. Roster Limit To make it easier for guildmates to get to know each other, our roster size will be limited to around 30 active members. This helps ensure a more close-knit roster of friends, instead of the loose camaraderie of 50 strangers from the old system. Reasons To Join Us * Perhaps you're looking for a solid group of fun people. * Are tired of guilds where no one is ever on. * Or sick of guilds where no one ever talks, not even for a simple "Hi!" * Maybe you are in your 20s or 30s and are tired of hanging around with kids. * You enjoy light-hearted, casual play with a strong emphasis on group hunts. * You're looking for a well-structured guild that has its act together. * You just want to have fun! Reasons Not To Join * If your idea of a good time consists of making someone else miserable, you can move along. * If you're looking for a guild primarily to advance your character, move along. We are not here to be your servants. We're all here to play the game together. * If you like to talk smack to people you meet or are just generally rude, move. The HUNTERS Are Recruiting If you are interested in joining us, send a whisper to any of the following members during the hours they are online. * Rosetyler * Sanchico * Guendolen If you simply wish temporary access of our Private Paddock for breeding purposes, you may send a whisper to the following : * Rosetyler * Guendolen * Sanchico Category: Accepts F2P and P2P Category: Peaceful Guilds